Enemies to Friends, Foes to Lovers
by TreeBranchPixies200
Summary: A story of two enemies who then became friends and eventually lovers. This is a story of Lily Evans and James Potter and of course, the famous Marauders and their life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Starts at end of Fifth year, Snape's worst memory from OOTP has already happened.


In the corner of the library, a girl with fiery red hair and a fiery temper scribbled away furiously at a rather boring essay on Flobberworms for Professor Sprout that was due in for a few days after the holidays ended.

When she was satisfied with her work, she rolled up the parchment that had begun to trail along the floor. Lily Evans leant back in her chair, and sighed as she glanced around. The holidays were almost over, and only a small few sat in the library now.

Her thoughts drifted to the whale that was her sister's boyfriend. Vernon Dursley was a man with very little neck, a strange obsession with drills and a very large ego. He also happened to be the most _painfully_ boring man that Lily had ever met. This was the man that Petunia had chosen to marry, and Lily for the life of her could not understand why.

Lily, upon deciding she couldn't do anymore work and that she fancied curling up with her favourite book by the lake, stuffed her books, quills and ink into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She strolled out of the library and started toward the Gryffindor Tower to dump her stuff and pick up her favourite muggle book, Pride and Prejudice.

Lily could hear footsteps echoing through the corridor and sped up slightly, as she was not really in the mood for talking to anyone. As she began to hurry, the footsteps stopped. Curious, Lily turned to see who it was, and found herself face to face with a hooked nose, greasy hair and small, slightly narrowed obsidian eyes. "What do you want?" asked Lily irritably taking a step back.

"Lily, I'm sor-," Lily cut him off mid-sentence.

"No you're not, why could you ever be sorry. After all, I'm only a little _mudblood_," she bit out, her eyes narrowing.

"Look Lily, I'm really sorry. You could never be that, I was just angry."

"Just save it, _Snape_, you call everyone of my birth that, why am I any different," she spat furiously. She huffed and turned away, but there was something gripping her arm, stopping her from storming away. It was tight like a vice, bordering on painful. "Let me go," she snapped. The grip tightened and she cringed internally. "Look Severus, yes we used to be friends, best friends actually until you ruined it and chose your Death eater friends over me. That out the way, I suggest you let me go before I hex you," said Lily, who had subtly taken her wand out of her pocket and was sharply poking it into his abdomen.

He raised his hands slowly, and backed away. His eyes were filled with something, that looked almost like regret but she quickly dismissed it. He wasn't really sorry; he only wanted something to fall back on if his plans of becoming a Deatheater failed. But she was sure of one thing; it certainly wasn't going to be her. Lily spun around and felt her eyes sting with angry tears. Severus cursed under his breath. She stomped down the corridor and turned left. She ran up the stairs blindly and opened the heavy wooden door to the owlery, she took in a deep breath of the frosty, wintery air, although it was mixed with another scent. Although this one was not as nice, it was the smell of owl droppings.

Lily shuffled over to the window and sat on the ledge, all thoughts of the lake gone. It was cold and mildly uncomfortable but Lily didn't mind. She took her wand out of her jeans pocket and twiddled it in her fingers. She accio'd some straw from the floor and began to transfigure it into a vibrant green leaf that fluttered out of the window. Lily watched it and though of her old friend, Severus. He had been her best friend for years; he had been the one to tell her of the Wizarding World and even when Tuney had started taunting her and calling her a freak, Sev was always there to hold her hand and tell her it was alright. Why did he have to go and ruin it like that, she asked herself; but of course she knew that he had become power-hungry and prejudiced about blood purity. I wonder if the mini Deatheaters knew that he hung around with knew that he was a half blood, she mused bitterly.

Lily was quickly pulled out of her reverie by the sound of the owlery door creaking open, accompanied by the sound of boyish laughter.

"Ha, Filch is going to love that one!" laughed the arrogant voice of James Potter. Lily sighed and raised her head slowly, her chest filling with dread. She didn't need this now, she didn't need the teasing or name calling. She swiftly brushed the angry tears that had managed to slip out roughly off her cheeks with the back of her hand. On the opposite side of the owlery were none other than the Marauders, pranking extraordinaires and subject of all gossip at Hogwarts.

They turned around and saw her, their eyes widening in shock. "Hey Remus," Lily mumbled. Remus Lupin could see the glassy look in the red-head's eyes, but knew she wouldn't want James or Sirius to know about what was troubling her. "Potter, Black, Pettigrew," Lily addressed each boy with particular venom which surprised the boys slightly. What surprised them even more was the tear tracks on her flushed cheeks.

Lily noticed them staring, "Well, if your all quite finished gaping at me like an animal in a zoo then I think I may return to the common room." Sirius raised his eyebrows and the four shuffled their feet awkwardly and let her past.

"Was she crying?" Peter burst out disbelievingly after she had slipped out, as it was a common fact that Lily Evans did not cry.

"You know Wormtail; sometimes I ask myself if you really are that stupid..." Sirius sniggered.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her," said James Potter uneasily.

"Look mate, no offense but I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now, she'd probably just tell you to shove off and call you a toerag so maybe I should do it." said Remus Lupin, resident werewolf in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James' face fell at this statement but knew that Remus was right, he knew that she thought he was just an arrogant tosser that liked to bully people for fun.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Moony, but you're going to need the map," admitted James whilst he dug the Marauders Map out and handed it to Remius' waiting hand.

"Thanks Prongs."

Remus strode out of the owlery in search of his friend, and fellow prefect Lily Evans. Looking around discretely, he opened the map, tapped it with his wand and spoke the words, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The Map, a rather wonderful creation that the Marauders had perfected in the middle of their fifth year, showed Lily Evans in the kitchens, Remus smiled and hurried to the third floor, approached the portrait of fruit that led into the kitchen and tickled the pear.

Lily sat at the back of the room, with a spoon and a tub of vanilla ice cream. She thought back to the encounter with Severus and glanced down at her arm. On her pale skin were four slightly red, blotchy ovals where his fingers had gripped her so hard it had been painful. She rubbed her fingers over it gently and once again wondered to herself how it had all come down this.


End file.
